femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Minault (An Aurora Teagarden Mystery)
Alicia Minault (Gabrielle Rose) is the main villainess of the 2016 Hallmark film The Julius House: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery, the fourth film of the Aurora Teagarden series (airdate October 16, 2016). She is the sister of the late Melba Totino and the maternal great-aunt of Melba's granddaughter, Charity Julius. Following the murders of Charity's parents, T.C. and Hope (which were committed by Charity's boyfriend, Harley Dimmoch), Alicia masterminded the murder of Melba, which Charity perpetrated, with the result seeing the callous orchestrator inherit the Julius family fortune and split the money between herself and her two accomplices. After her sister's death, the evil Alicia told her maternal great-niece that she "was to die anyway" and also posed as her before informing the police of the disappearance of her "daughter," "son-in-law," and "granddaughter" during the film's prologue. Meanwhile, Charity moved to Harley's house in Vancouver, Washington, resulting in her being assumed dead along with her parents. Four years later, during the film's events, Alicia reluctantly sold her house in Lawrenceton, Oregon, to Aurora Teagarden, all while evading questions regarding the Julius family case. After the three victims' skeletons were found in the house's attic, the villainess' machinations began to unravel. It was revealed that while two of the skeletons were those of a middle-aged man (T.C.) and a middle-aged woman (Hope), the third body wasn't a teenage girl's, but that of an elderly woman. A web search conducted by Sally Allison led to her realizing that Alicia was posing as Melba, and while Martin Bartell (Aurora's boyfriend) tracked Harley around Vancouver, he spotted him meeting up with the deceptive woman. She had an argument with her henchman about Aurora, which ended after the former ordered the latter to kill her before stating she would meet him again at his house. After that, the crafty criminal got into a cab in order to personally make sure that her handiwork had succeeded. The cab in question approached the house just moments after Charity and Harley were placed under arrest. Alicia frantically told the driver of the cab to pass by her intended destination once she registered what was going on, but Lynn Smith (who worked the case when she originally reported it four years ago) instructed said driver to stop the vehicle and arrested her as well. Defeated, she snarled at Aurora and stated that it "was all her doing," adding that she should have never sold the house to her. Quotes * "She was gonna die anyway." (Alicia's words to Charity about Melba after her murder) * "Can't you do anything right?" (Alicia's first words to Harley during their argument) * "I'll see you later at your house." (Alicia to Harley as she gets into a cab) * "This was all your doing. I should never have sold you that house." (Alicia's words to Aurora during her arrest) Trivia *Gabrielle Rose also appeared as Clara Parry in the 2014 Hallmark film Wedding Planner Mystery. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Aunt Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Devious Category:Master Manipulator